New Partner
by BoscosThirdWatchGrl
Summary: When Faith's on temporary leave Bosco finds himself with a sassy new partner.But when he falls for her he realizes she's not all she's cut out to be.Rated PG-13 for Bosco's potty mouth.Chapter 2 is Up.
1. Default Chapter

Title:A New Partner  
Rated:PG 13 for Bosco's potta mouth  
Summary:When Faith's on temporary leave,Bosco's met his match in his sassy new partner.But when he winds up falling for her he realizes she's not all she's cut out to be.  
Disclaimer:I don't have the brillance to own these characters.It's just a fic.  
  
Bosco walked into the 55th police precinct."Hey Bosc,"Sully greeted his co-worker as Bosco walked to his locker.Bosco muttered a repsonse incohenrently."You still pissed about that thing with Faith?"Sully questioned.  
  
"No I just don't understand why she didn't tell me ya know?....and today I'm getting reassigned with a new partner.."Bosco trailed off his tone abruptly changing."What's it to you?"he asked.   
  
Sully adjusted his collar."Nothing, Nothing. You know me I just like to be updated on everything that goes on around here." Sully comented. "Davis lets go,"he called to his partner. "See ya Bosc,"he said as he left for roll.  
  
Bosco quickly dressed and headed to roll a short time later. As the room cleared at the end of roll call the Seargent approached Bosco. "Officer Boscorelli your new partner Officer Sanchez..is in the lobby,she's in uniform so you should have no trouble finding her."the Seargent said and walked away.  
  
Bosco walked out of the room and down to the lobby. The various cops that were drifting around Bosco already knew. He glanced around until he noticed a young women about 5'2 standing near the door.   
  
Bosco walked over to her and glanced quickly at her uniform.Plain as day were the words "Sanchez" printed on her i.d. badge. "Officer Boscorelli I presume?"the women asked."Correct, but I'm known by everyone as Bosco, you got a first name Sanchez?"Bosco said eyeing her conspicuosly."Gia Sanchez"she responded.  
  
She was thin and medium size.Her shoulder length blonde hair was brushed neatly and she stood a few inches shorter than him.Her appearance was nice from Bosco's perspective but he couldn't quite make out her attitude. The last thing he needed was an uptight bitch. He had to admit even though Faith had lied to him he was going to miss her for these few months. But maybe Officer Sanchez would make those months very interesting.  
  



	2. Chapter 2~Adjustments

Title: New Partner  
Chapter 2: Adjustments  
I disclaim   
  Bosco &Gia walked out of the 55th prescient in silence. "So tell me aboutyourself," Gia said trying to muster up a conversation. "Not much to know,"Bosco scoffed as they walked to the squad car.  
"Native New Yorker?" she questioned. "Yeah you too right??," Bosco asked. She looked at him quizzically wondering how he knew. "The accent signals it," he explained reading her expression. As they reached the car Bosco looked at her. "Mind if I drive?" she asked. "Sure," Bosco said tossing her the keys. Bosco wanted to drive today but it'd  be a good chancefor him to check out her driving skills.     
  
          The two got into the car. "What district you came from?" Bosco asked. "I haven't seen you around the 55th so I figure you must be a transfer," he said. "33rd,"Gia responded as she drove. "Damn I heard you lost a lot of guys on the 11th right?" Bosco said wearily. "Yeah a few. Including my partner."     
  
          Bosco instantly regretted asking. "So how'd you end up with me? I mean what happened with your partner??," Gia ventured as she pulled to a stop in front of a coffee shop. "She's on leave. Receiving treatment for cancer," Bosco said uncomfortably. "I'm sorry," Gia said slightly embarrassed. The two stepped out of the car and headed into the coffee shop.   
  
            No sooner than they had returned to the car, the dispatcher called their number through the walkie talkies. "EMS calls for PD assistant at 131st and Lexington,"the dispatchers voice rang out. "That's us," Bosco said as the jumped into the car quickly. Gia turned on the sirens and began to speed off. "Damn woman slowdown!," Bosco said laughing. "Sorry," Gia said the speed dropping a little.               
When they reached the location Carlos Nieto and Alex Taylor were also just arriving atthe scene. Kim Zambranno and Doc Parker were treating various victims. "What we got here?" Bosco asked Doc who was motioning for Carlos to help him put someoneon a stretcher. "Apparently a drive by shooting. Drugs involved, witnesses say suspects may still be in the area, possibly Bridge Wall Heights Housing Projects across the street, "Doc explained.          
  
     "Okay get those witnesses downtown and we'll scan the area," Bosco said.  Carlos & Doc gave Bosco questioning looksas if to ask who his accomplice was. "No time for introductions guys," he said reading their expressions as he and Gia headed across the street.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Reviews are appreciated. :) Note: I chose the location because I saw the TW crew filming on West 135th one day. The housing project name isn't real though. Imade it up so I wouldn't offend anyone.~Amanda  
  


  


  
  
  
  



End file.
